The Heroine
by LovesAnimations1998
Summary: Sonic always saves Amy from Eggman's clutches or danger she faces... But this is her turn to save her so called beloved boyfriend when no one else is there...
1. The Heroine

**Hey Guys!**

**This story was requested by Karanma Maeryl! XD**

**I had this idea! XD**

**So hope you like it Karanma! =D**

**Also thanks to my future reviewers! If there are any! XD**

**LovesAnimations1998**

**The Heroine**

Sonic was relaxing under a shady tree. Her plucked out a flower and sniffed it.

"Life could not have been better than this!" Sonic said while throwing the flower away.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled as he ran to him.

Sonic fidgeted and quickly stood up and made his way. Amy was not giving up and kept chasing Sonic.

"Sonic wait up!" Amy yelled while reaching out his hand.

Sonic fretted and started to speed up. Amy was still on to his tail but Sonic found a forest and took a turn into it. He hid behind a tree and took a peak and saw Amy heading straight into the wrong direction. Sonic held his chest and sighed.

"Phew! That was close! The coast is clear now so I can head back!" Sonic said calmly with a smile.

He walked out into an empty space of the forest to find his way out but was caught by metal hands of robots! It held him on his ankles and arms. Sonic struggled to break free.

"W-what? This will be easy!" Sonic said with a smile.

Before he wanted to do a homing attack; he was electrocuted by the robots. He was in so much pain.  
"Agh!" Sonic screamed in pain; he started to collapse onto the grass.

Darkness loomed over his eyes and he saw blinking red eyes.

"Mission Accomplished." A robotic voice said; that was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Amy gave up looking for Sonic and started to make her way back. She kicked a stone on the sidewalk and groan.

"Why won't Sonic let me hang out with him… Just for once!" Amy yelled with frustration while kicking another stone but harder this time.

The stone fell into a bush and Amy saw the bush rustled. She was curious and went closer but to only find herself; gasping. She covered her mouth and hid behind the bush. She saw the robots taking Sonic away by going deeper into the forest. They carried him by one arm being carried by one robot and the other by the other robot. They dragged him deeper into the forest. The robot heard a sound and its eyes were gleaming. It came up closer to the bush Amy was hiding. Amy; still covering her mouth and started to sweat. She was hoping that the robot wouldn't find her. The robot scanned the area but didn't notice Amy. He went back to carry Sonic and move away into the forest.

Amy started to follow the robots with Sonic but she started to lose sight of them.

"OHH! Which way did they head to?" Amy said softly to herself while looking at all directions.

Amy noticed tracks of robots by the threads of their wheels. She followed the tracks and found herself at a big base and he saw the robots carrying Sonic into the base by entering a large metal door.

Amy ran for her life; she was hoping that the door will keep open but it was too late. By the time she got there; the door slammed shut. Amy pounded on the door.

"HEY! Let me in!" Amy yelled with rage.

Fired formed in her eyes and she lifted out her hand to summon her piko piko hammer. She was angry that hammered against the door down with countless hits. The door broke down; leaving it with many dents.

"Wait until I get my hands on them for hurting my Sonic!" Amy shouted with rage; flames of anger could be seen and she had a vein on her head.

She ran inside the base.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Sonic was strapped on a metal table. He was moaning; slowly coming back to consciousness. Once he focused his vision, he found himself being strapped up and he struggled to break free. The straps were over his ankles and arms.

"Sonic! So nice to see you again!" Eggman said as he was walking up to Sonic.

Sonic smirked at this and chuckled to himself.

"Heheh! Haven't seen you in a while Eggy!" Sonic said defiantly.

"Oh! We will see who is laughing next!" Eggman said evilly with a wicked smile.

Eggman revealed robot parts that looked like him. Sonic eyes widened.

"What are you planning?" Sonic asked while being frightened by the robot parts.

"I am going to turned you into the robot!" Eggman shouted to terrify the hedgehog.

"NO way! Egghead! There is no way; I will be turned into that!" Sonic said in a very frightened tone.

Sonic eyes widened and he panicked. He squirmed to break free but it was hopeless. Sonic found himself being jabbed by a syringe. Eggman pushed the plunger down; inserting the unknown clear liquid into Sonic's bloodstream.

Sonic's eyelids grew heavy.

"That should keep you quiet!" Eggman said while pulling out the syringe.

Sonic was fighting the serum but his head fell onto the cold table. He started to close his eyes slowly.

"No way…." Sonic whispered before he passed out.

Sonic closed his eyes.

Eggman chuckled and suddenly the door burst opened and Amy as there filled with rage as she saw Sonic unconscious on the metal table. Amy was angry and started hitting all his equipment down so she can clear her way to Sonic. She used her piko piko hammer and knocked all the robots to the walls causing them to explode. Her next target was Eggman.

"Eggman! What did you do to him!" Amy yelled with anger and fire bursting up in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything…..yet…" Eggman said with hesitation.

Amy was about to whack Eggman with her piko piko hammer but she knew he wouldn't hurt his enemy like Sonic. She ignored him and bolted to Sonic strapped on the metal table. She broke the straps and tried to shake Sonic awake.

"Sonic? Sonic?" Amy pleaded for Sonic to wake up.

"Hohoho! Nice try hedgehog but you only have ten seconds to escape this base!" Eggman said; pointing at the timer.

Eggman jumped into his Egg-Moblie and escape by the ceiling opening a hole for Eggman to escape. Amy looked at the timer; five seconds left. She swiftly placed Sonic in her arms and broke through the glass window. It was the only way since she wasn't as fast as Sonic. At the same moment the base exploded. She looked at the ground to watch her step as she landed on the ground without crashing.

Amy placed Sonic on the grass; still trying to shake him awake. Sonic slowly opened his eyes. He saw a pink figure; he focused his vision and to find the pink hedgehog staring at him endearingly. Sonic sat up and was found to be hugged by Amy.

"Don't you ever worry me again! Sonic the hedgehog!" Amy said sobbing.

Sonic smiled and hugged Amy back.

"It's alright now….. And thanks for saving me….I couldn't have done anything without you….." Sonic said while he blushed.

They back off from the hug and Sonic smiled and started to make his way by showing a thumb up to Amy. He ran off and Amy was irritated but she swayed her head in the 'No' answer and told herself.

"Sonic will always be Sonic…" Amy thought to herself and started to chase Sonic again.

**Sorry if it was bad! I am very bad a t romance! DX**

**Hope you like it Karanma! =D**


	2. The Heroine: Improved Version

**Ok ok I am sorry that this not a different story!**

**But I am not sure about what the next chapter will be!=)**

**So RAWN wanted to rewrite this and I say she did a wonderful job!**

**Her description and everything about it is better than mine!**

**Yes I know I have a lot of work to do! DX**

**Compare it then you will notice the gap! =D**

**Thanks so much RAWN for making my lousy work much better! =)**

**I appreciate your effort!**

**LovesAnimations1998**

* * *

**The Heroine**

**Requested by Karanma Maeryl**

**Story and original idea by LovesAnimations1998 **

**Rewritten by RAWN89**

The blue hedgehog was relaxing, lying under the shadow produced from a tall tree. He plucked a white flower and breathed in the sweet scent of it.

"Life couldn`t be better" he thought blissfully.

"SONIC!"

He accidentally dropped the flower when a certain pink hedgehog had squealed his name.

He turned his head in search of the source of the sound.

Amy was running straight toward him.

Sonic scrambled to his feet in a hurry and ran off.

Not giving up that easily, Amy kept chasing after him.

"Sonic wait up!" she shouted while reaching out a hand.

However, this only made him pick up the speed. The distant between them started to increase, but she hadn`t lost sight of him yet, and continued following him relentlessly.

He changed direction, heading for a nearby forest, quickly hiding behind a tree the moment he reached it.

Amy, who had lost sight of him, proceeded in the direction she last had seen her blue blur heading in.

Sonic had been holding his breath until the pink one was out of view, and sighed now in relief.

"Phew! That was close!" he said with a relieved smile.

He walked into a clearing in the forest, looking for a nice spot to continue his relaxation before he so abruptly had been disturbed, but was suddenly lifted off the ground by metal hands.

His arms were locked to his sides, and he was struggling to break free of the robots rough hold.

"Humph, this will be easy" Sonic said with a strained smile, preparing himself for a spin attack.

However, before he could do anything, he was electrocuted. Screaming in pain, he was completely paralyzed, unable to move at all, until the pain stopped, leaving him limp in the robots arms.

Dark spots started to obscure his vision, and the last thing he heard before passing out was a robotic voice saying "Mission Accomplished".

_**Meanwhile…**_

Amy had given up on her chase after the elusive blue hedgehog, and was on her way back home. She kicked a pine cone and groaned in annoyance.

"Why won`t Sonic let me hang out with him…just for once!" she thought frustrated, clenching her hands into fists and kicked another pine cone, harder this time. It disappeared through a bush, rustling up the leaves and made a clanging sound as it hit something.

"That`s odd" she thought curiously, walked over to the bush and peeked over it to see what she had hit, and gasped. She quickly knelt down behind the bush, out of view from the robots.

They had captured Sonic!

She squinted through the leaves. There were three of them. Two held her beloved between them, each with a firm grip around an arm, taking him deeper into the forest.

The third robot, probably the one she had hit, didn`t follow after its accomplices. Its gleaming red eyes surveyed the area.

Amy covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from making a sound, and froze in place, silently praying that she wouldn`t be discovered.

Apparently it failed at finding the concealed pink hedgehog, and went after the others.

Amy tried to pull herself together. No one else was around to help Sonic, it didn`t even look like he had been conscious. There was only one who could save him now, she realized, namely herself.

She started to follow them from a distant, but lost sight of them.

"Oh no! Which way did they go?" she thought concerned, anxiously looking at every possible direction they could have taken.

When taking a few steps forward, she stumbled upon something.

She looked down to see…"Tracks" she whispered surprised.

Tracks made from robot wheels.

Following the never faltering patterns, she quickly found herself in front of a large base, which had been hidden away among all the trees.

She arrived just in time to see the last robot entering through a big metallic door. To her horror, she saw that it was closing.

Amy ran as fast as she could, hoping that she would reach the door before it closed, but by the time she got there, it slammed shut right in front of her. She started pounding at the door with her fists. "HEY! Let me in!" she yelled angrily.

Nothing happened.

She screamed in frustration, and with her eyes burning with rage she summoned her piko piko hammer and started hammering at the door with heavy blows. After countless of hits, the door finally gave in, slamming to the ground with numerous of dents on its surface.

"Wait until I get my hands on them for hurting my Sonic!" the infuriated hedgehog growled as she entered the enormous base.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Sonic finally started to wake. He moaned as he slowly reclaimed consciousness, his eyes still blurry and he was feeling dizzy.

Once he regained his vision, he found himself strapped down on an operating table by his wrists and ankles. He fought against the restraints, unfortunately, to no avail.

"Sonic! How nice to see you again!" Eggman said as he approached his captive.

The blue hedgehog smirked and gave a faint chuckle.

"Heh, haven't seen you in a while Eggy" he replied cheekily.

"A bit cocky aren`t you, well, we`ll see who`s going to have the last laugh" the doctor said with a confident grin, while turning his attention toward a metal table covered by a cloth. He removed the piece of fabric, revealing some robotic parts.

Sonic`s eyes widened, the parts unmistakably resembled a hedgehog.

"What are those for?" he asked, trying hard not to let Eggman see how nervous they made him.

"Those parts are for you. You see, I am going to turn you into a robot!" was the menacing answer.

"NO WAY! I`m not gonna let you turn me into one of your mindless robotic minions!" Sonic shouted, no longer able to act calm.

He squirmed as the other came toward him with a syringe in hand, glaring and gritting his teeth warningly.

Eggman only grinned evilly at the futile attempt of intimidation, jabbed the syringe into the hedgehog`s neck, and inserted the sedative liquid it contained.

"That should keep you quiet" Eggman said triumphantly while pulling out the needle.

The sedative spread through Sonic`s bloodstream, making his eyelids grow heavy as it almost immediately started to take effect.

He tried to fight it off, even though he knew this was a battle he could not win, and as his head fell limp on the cold table with closed eyes, all he could do was whispering "No…" before passing out.

Eggman gave a cruel chuckle while picking up a scalpel, but abruptly stopped when the room`s door flew off the hinges with a load bang.

In the doorframe, a seriously enraged Amy with hammer in hand became visible as the dust cloud faded away.

When seeing the lifeless body on the operating table with the doctor looming over him with a scalpel, her rage increased into dangerous levels.

Anything that came in her way and hindering her from reaching the reason for her existence, either it happened to be robots or just some lab equipment, were knocked into pieces by her mighty weapon.

With exploding robots behind her back, and the debris of what used to be his laboratory below her feet, the human watched in silent horror as the pink terror made her way toward him as her next target.

"Eggman! What have you done to my Sonic?" Amy asked in a disturbingly calm voice and with a murderous look in her eyes.

"I haven`t done anything…yet…"Eggman said hesitantly and swallowed.

Amy was about to whack him with her hammer, when her attention shifted back to the blue furred body.

Ignoring the doctor, she started to tear apart the straps restraining her beloved instead, trying to shake him awake after freeing him.

"Sonic? Sonic, please wake up" she pleaded.

"Hohoho! Nice try hedgehog, but you only have ten seconds to escape this base, and we all know you`re not as fast as your unconscious boyfriend here!" Eggman gloated, before making an escape in his Egg-Mobile through an opening in the ceiling that had appeared after a push of one of the many buttons his hovercraft had at disposal.

With only few seconds to go, Amy took Sonic in her arms and jumped through the closest window.

The shock waves from the explosion behind them, shattered every window of the base, including the entire room they so swiftly had left only a second ago.

They landed in a bush three floors below unharmed.

Amy placed Sonic on the grass, and tried once more to shake him awake. This time Sonic slowly opened his eyes. He saw a pink figure.

His eyes widened in surprise. First at the sight of his enemy`s ruined base behind her shoulder, and then he shifted his focus upon the heroine right before him, who was now staring endearingly at him. As Sonic sat up, he was immediately hugged by her. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Sonic the hedgehog!" Amy sobbed.

Sonic chuckled apologetically and returned the hug. "It's alright now…thanks for saving me….wouldn`t have made it without you" he said with a light blush.

They parted from the hug and Sonic smiled, gave her wink and a thumbs up before taking off too fast for her to have any hope of catching up. Although irritated at this, Amy only shook her head knowingly.

"Sonic will always be Sonic…but eventually he will have to rest" she thought to herself and resumed the never-ending chase.

**The End**

**Rewritten By,**

**RAWN89**


	3. The Foolish Fire

**Hey Guys!**

**Thanks to my reviewers! =D**

**Karanma Maeryl, SonicGirl4Ever, Kitty In Boots, Nita, 4everLucky18, Halley Rose, Leila Andell, Shaunatheboss and Phantom!**

**Phantom, My deepest apologies! I am so sorry! I had been really depressed and made me nearly quit! I am so sorry if made you wait too long! And don't worry I will update! ;)**

**Karanma! Hey I had this new idea for your little story here so I hope you see this as well like it but this like 'The Bond Between Enemies!' XD**

**I had this idea out of nowhere so hope you like it! ;)**

**Oh right! If you do want me to continue with more actually I will but If only if I have an idea and so you are allowed to make one shot requests! =)**

**Here it is!**

* * *

**The Foolish Fire**

A normal day at Station Square, birds chirping and people walk along the streets. A certain cocky hedgehog was running around again being chased by a pink hedgehog.

"SONIC! HEY! SLOW DOWN!" Amy cried while desperately trying to catch up with him.

"NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Sonic yelled while he totally regretted what he just said when he saw Amy raised her hammer.

The steaming hedgehog sped up which cause the blue hedgehog to speed up with tons of hesitation.

"Got to get away from Amy!" Sonic though while glancing back at Amy who was still bursting with flames while swinging her piko piko hammer like crazy.

They passed by a certain café; a high class one with glass windows. The blue blur sped in the café causing the two doors to bust open followed by a certain pink hedgehog. The blue hero passed by many tables causing women to shriek and scream.

"AHHH! Get away! Get away!" A lady scream as Sonic stepped on the table causing the silverware to fall and crash.

The lady was dressed in a glossy glamorous dress with long dark hair.

"SORRY!" Sonic yelled while trying to give an apologetic look but was more concerned as Amy accelerated.

Sonic leap to dodge the swing the pink hedgehog gave. The blue blur dashed into the kitchen and was at a dead end where there is a stove behind him. Sonic took steps backwards slowly and he bumped against the table with a stove on it. He also raised his hands in defence.

"Amy! Eheh … heheh I was just joking!" Sonic cried while sweating.

"Don't give me the innocent talk SONIC!" Amy growled with rage and swings her hammer at Sonic.

Sonic ducked the attack and hit the jar of oil leaking to the fire. The blue hero eyes widened and tackled the pink hedgehog down. An explosion occurred; leaving flames everywhere. A piece of the ceiling fell from above and landed on Sonic making him unable to move. Amy crawled out of Sonic arms. She gasped with horror as she saw the blue hero stuck.

"I will get you out of here Sonic!" Amy cried while trying her best to pull Sonic away from the piece of ceiling; but it was useless

It was getting warm and also getting harder to breathe.

"Amy… Get out of here…." Sonic whispered since he was only half awake.

"Oh Sonic! I am so sorry this happened!" Amy cried as he saw his crush slowly fading into unconsciousness.

The pink hedgehog shook him; trying to keep him awake but he was really in a jam as well as in pain.

"I am sorry Amy…." Sonic whispered as he closed his eyes.

"NO! NO! SONIC!" The poor pink hedgehog cried.

Amy had tears forming in her eyes and she broke to tears. She got up and pushed the piece of ceiling that was crushing the blue blur.

"NO way I will leave him to die!" The pink hedgehog cried with confidence.

After a few minutes, she managed to push the heavy piece of ceiling away but she also only had some time to get out of here. She lifted Sonic into her arms and tried to find a way through. The pink hedgehog made it out to the enormous dining room which was now empty since everyone escaped from the fierce fire; the room was a wreck where all the tables lie aimlessly with fire chewing it down to ashes. Fire roared over her as she tried to get to the free get away ; the main entrance. A pillar fell in front of the entrance.

The poor hedgehogs were stuck inside but Amy laid the blue hero to the ground for a moment and summoned her hammer and continuously whacked the gigantic pillar that was blocking their way. It busts a hole through the pillar and Amy quickly grabbed Sonic. She dashed outside; the place was crumbling quickly.

The people that aborted stared at the heroine at awe and clapped for the pink hedgehog as they saw her carrying the hero. Her pink dress was slightly burned but she didn't care and Sonic started to awoken. He coughed a little from the smoke and was startled and stood up;only to be stared by people surrounding them.

"Thanks Amy! But this is just getting really awkward!" The blue blur sped away; feeling humiliated from the people staring.

"HEY! Is that how you thank me?" The pink hedgehog hissed with anger and started chasing Sonic.

The crowd of people laughed and giggled at how adorable Amy and Sonic were while there were firemen cleaning out the fire.

* * *

**You want to know why it's called 'The Foolish Fire'? **

**Because, personally I think Amy was foolish and was certainly steaming with rage; there was real fire too! XD**

**Hope you like it! =D****  
**


End file.
